Diabolik Lovers Vol.1 Ayato Sakamaki (character CD)
) |lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher = |seller = |release = June 5, 2013 |album = ADDICTED (2) PHANTOM |tracks = 3 |price = ¥ 1800 |length = 22:38 |episodes = }} Diabolik Lovers Vol.1 Ayato Sakamaki is the first character CD of the Diabolik Lovers protagonists. It is performed by the seiyū of Ayato Sakamaki, . It contains the character song ADDICTED (2) PHANTOM and a mini drama.「DIABOLIK LOVERS」ポータルサイト (Japanese) Diabolik Lover Characters CD Tracklist # ADDICTED (2) PHANTOM 5:40 # ADDICTED (2) PHANTOM -off vocal-''' 5:40 # '''Mini Drama 「Bathing in Moonlight」 11:18 (録り下ろしミニドラマ「月光浴」 Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Getsukōyoku」) Lyrics Kanji = 叫ぶよ月すら震わせる渇望(オモイ) 届けよ眩量がするほどの絶望(ネガイ) 吸血(す)えば吸血(す)う程、オマエが欲しい In My Heartすべて、捨てて逝きたい 黒のヴェルヴェット割れた聖杯(Glass) 時計の針が虚(うつろ)に逆(サカ)まわる 独り善がりの制御(シーケンス)繰り返し 頭蓋(アタマ)に響くのは、あの日の悲鳴(こえ) ヌルイ風に揺れたカーテン 抱き締めた亡骸(オマエ)に何度微笑みかけても もうこれ以上は(そう贖罪(ゆる)されない) 彷徨(さまよ)うことなど意味がない(Night is Dead) あの日の残影(かげ)に Addicted to you オレの生きる意味を 「いっそ、殺してくれよ」 叫ぶよ月すら震わせる渇望(オモイ) 届けよ眩量がするほどの絶望(ネガイ) 吸血(す)えば吸血(す)う程、オマエが欲しい Where is Love？すべて捨てて逝きたい 殉(じゅん)を気取った聖母(マリア)を投げ棄てて 躰(カラダ)に刻んだのは、忘れぬ痕跡(あと) 神が嘲笑(わら)う罪なAffection 錆付いた果実酒(WINE)独り飲み明かしても 白黒(モノクロ)だらけの(無彩の世界(ラビリンス)) 還るところなどなくCrying (God Never Knows) この掌(てのひら)で、握り潰した 硝子細工のDream 「二度と、愛せないなら」 壊れたふたりが愛した執着(MEMORY) 求めた星すら撃ち墜とす衝動(DESIRE) 赤黒く染まった契約書(Sheet)に遺(のこ)った 「永遠」信じきって生きたい 「どれだけ吸ってもオマエ以外の血じゃ 何も感じない もっと牙を立てて この飢えたを満たせ 全然足りねぇ 壊れるくらい激しく突き立てて 枯れるまで吸い尽くしたいんだよ オマエが死んだとしても 血はオレの中に残る」 オマエの幻想(すがた) 追い求めて幾千幾夜過ぎて 「もう、逝かせてくれないか」 壊れたふたりが愛した執着(MEMORY) 求めた星すら撃ち墜とす衝動(DESIRE) 叫ぶよ月すら震わせる渇望(オモイ) 届けよ眩量がするほどの絶望(ネガイ) 吸血(す)えば吸血(す)う程、オマエが欲しい それならすべて、捨てて逝きたい 「もっと限界まで 吸い続けてやるよ さあ、永远に生きろ オレの中で」 |-|Rōmaji = Sakebu yo tsuki sura furuwaseru omoi Todoke yo memai ga suru hodo no negai Sueba suu hodo, omae ga hoshii In My Heart subete, sutete ikitai Kuro no VERUVETTO wareta Glass Tokei no hari ga utsuro ni sakamawaru Hitori yogari no SHIIKENSU kurikaeshi Atama ni hibiku no wa, ano hi no koe Nurui kaze ni yureta KAATEN Dakishimeta omae ni nando hohoemi kakete mo Mou koreijou wa (Sou yurusarenai) Samayou koto nado imiganai (Night is Dead) Ano hi no kage ni, Addicted to you Ore no ikiruimi wo koroshite kureyo Sakebu yo tsuki sura furuwaseru omoi Todoke yo memai ga suru hodo no negai Su eba suu hodo, omae ga hoshii Where is Love? Subete, sutete ikitai Jun wo kidotta MARIA wo nagesutete Karada ni kizanda no wa, wasurenu ato Kami ga warau tsumi na Affection Sabitsuita WINE hitori nomiakashite mo Monokuro darake no (Musai no RABIRINSU) Kaeru tokoro nado naku Crying (God Never Knows) Kono tenohira de, nigiritsubushita Garasuzaiku no Dream aisenai nara Kowareta futari ga aishita MEMORY Motometa hoshisura uchi otosu DESIRE Akakuroku somatta Sheet ni nokotta Eien shinji kitte ikitai dake sutte mo omae igai no chi jaa Nani mo kanjinai Motto kiba wo tatete Kono ueta wo mitase Zenzen tarinee Kowareru kurai hageshiku tsukitatete Kareru made sui tsukushitai nda yo Omae ga shinda to shite mo chi wa ore no naka ni nokoru Omae no sugata, oimotomete Ikusen ikuyo sugite. ikasete kurenai ka Kowareta futari ga aishita MEMORY Motometa hoshi sura uchi otosu DESIRE Sakebu yo tsuki sura furuwaseru omoi Todoke yo memai ga suru hodo no negai Su eba suu hodo, omae ga hoshii Sorenara subete sutete ikitai genkai made Sui tsuzukete yaru yo Saa, ein ni ikiro Ore no naka de |-|English = Shouting out these longing thoughts that makes even the moon tremble Delivering this dizzying despair The more I suck, the more I want you in My Heart I want to throw everything away A black velvet A cracked Holy Grail The hands on the clock reversely turns in void Repeating the sequence of self-satisfaction That which resounds in my head is, the scream from that day The curtains that swayed in the tepid wind No matter how many times I smiled at you whom I was hugging Any more than this (Is unforgivable) Something like wandering has no meaning (Night is Dead) I'm addicted to you and the shadow of that day The meaning of my existence yet, just kill me Shouting out these longing thoughts that makes even the moon tremble Delivering this dizzying despair The more I suck, the more I want you Where is Love? I want to throw everything away Throw away the Virgin Mary who pompously pretends to be a martyr That which is engraved on the body is, an unforgettable evidence The sinful affection which God mocks Even if I drink the night away alone with this rusty wine Full of black-and-white (An achromatic world) Crying cause you have no place to return to (God Never Knows) Crushing it, with the palm of my hands The glass work Dream I can never love again, then Our beloved memories are now broken The urge to shoot down even a star was what I was seeking for It remained in the contract that was stained in dark red I want to live while truly believing in "Eternity" if I suck your blood so much You can't feel anything Feel my fang more I want to satisfy this hunger It is not enough Violently piercing into you until enough I want to suck you until dry Even if you died Your blood remain flows in me In the pursuit of your figure Even if a thousand nights will pass. you let me go already Our beloved memories are now broken The urge to shoot down even a star was what I was seeking for Shouting out these longing thoughts that makes even the moon tremble Delivering this dizzying despair The more I suck, the more I want you In that case let me throw everything away until your limit I will continue to drink Now, until the eternity life Be forever with me Lyrics By Aria's Cafe on Blogspot(revised by Hana) References Navigation Category:Character CD Category:CDs Category:Character Song Category:Music